Barcelona
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Daphne take a vacation to Barcelona, where there is romance in the air and... vomit in the toliet? One-Shot.


**Title:** Barcelona  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Daphne/Blaise, Pansy/Draco  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Language, Sexual Themes, Alcohol  
**Note: **This was written in response to selenehekate's Vacation Challenge. I've always wanted to write something like this anyway, so this was fun. Hope you enjoy!

XXX

Barcelona was beautiful in the summer time. The sky was clear and the beach was a deep blue color underneath the shining sun. This is precisely why Daphne Greengrass decided to vacation here during the summer break from Hogwarts. She invited Draco, Blaise, and Pansy to come along, and they had her parents' condo all to themselves. It was 5 bedrooms with a full bar and pool right on the beach. The view was spectacular. It hadn't taken much to convince her parents not to chaperone them; they were wrapped up in their jobs and their own dinner parties. They rarely had time for her anyway, so this was their way of making up for it…by not being around more. It didn't make sense to her, but she supposed it made sense to them.

The four teens were lounging on the balcony in a bored fashion, sipping cocktails and mixed drinks. Daphne dived into the refreshing pool and Blaise followed her in. He cornered her near the edge and kissed her, teasingly running his hand up her thigh. She giggled as the water dripped down their faces and Blaise began to nibble on her neck. Pansy rolled her eyes. "Get a room." It was no secret that Pansy had a bit of a crush on Blaise, and Daphne's relationship with him had always driven the other girl crazy. Draco simply sat there looking slightly annoyed at Pansy's comment. They weren't together, but they had gone to the Yule Ball with each other, and he naturally assumed that they would eventually start dating.

The day went by uneventfully with a trip to the beach and nonstop alcohol. Liquor made everything more enjoyable, and they were on vacation to have fun. Besides, her parents would never even notice it was gone. They rarely visited the condo anyway. When the day turned to night and the stars shone brightly in the sky, Draco and Pansy headed off to bed. Daphne and Blaise, on the other hand, stayed up all night, enjoying the alone time and casting a silencing spell so they could be as loud as they wanted.

The next morning rolled around and Pansy was in the bathroom puking her guts up. Daphne was disgusted by the sounds she was making while Blaise was just annoyed that she was ruining their trip. She managed to yell between pukes that they should go to the beach without her, and Blaise jumped at the chance. He grabbed Daphne's hand and practically dragged her out the door. She felt bad for leaving Pansy at the condo when she was the one who invited her on the trip in the first place, but she had told them to go without her, and besides, she wasn't totally alone. Draco was there.

XXX

Draco tentatively opened the door to the bathroom to see Pansy with her face hanging in the toilet. She was resting her head on the toilet seat, and her eyes were closed. He sat down next to her and she opened her eyes in surprise. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the beach?" He shrugged. "Nah, I went to the beach yesterday. Besides, you're sick. You shouldn't be here alone." She rolled her eyes. She didn't need anyone to be there with her. She was a big girl. And even if she did want someone there, since when was Draco the caring type? "What, you're going to take care of me?" She joked.

"Yes," he responded seriously. His face was sincere and Pansy saw a softness in his eyes that she'd never noticed. She used to have the biggest crush on him, but after he rejected her advances so many times, she'd finally given up hope. But the boy before her was different. He'd changed, whether it was from age or experience, Pansy didn't know. But he was actually acting like he cared about her. She felt a wave of nausea overcome her, and she buried her head in the toilet again. Draco rubbed her back soothingly until she was done and then helped her to her room. She collapsed onto the bed and the blonde left the room, leaving her confused. Was he going to take care of her or had he changed his mind already? He'd probably gotten grossed out by the throw up.

But, to her surprise, he returned shortly after with a bucket and a wet washcloth. He slid the washcloth over her forehead to cool her and placed the bucket on the floor next to her. The rhythmic movement of the washcloth on her forehead made her relax enough to fall asleep. When she woke up, she caught a glimpse of the clock and realized that she had been asleep 5 hours. She turned around to see Draco sleeping peacefully beside her, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. This Draco was definitely different, but she liked it. She kissed his forehead before lying back down and snuggling against him. She suddenly felt much better.

XXX

**A/N:** So what do you think? Please Review!


End file.
